1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to healthcare mattresses, and in particular, it relates to a pressure reduction healthcare mattress system.
2. Description of the Related Art
New raw materials, chemical processes and ingredients used to manufacturer today's synthetic foam materials, have allowed the use of a greater variety of foams than used in the past. All foam, over a period of time, shows a slight body depression after use. Even the most expensive and luxurious chemically enhanced foams will demonstrate a slightly concave affect over time when used in a healthcare setting 24 hours a day. Heat, moisture and bed articulation affect the pores of the foam and therefore the hospital mattress.
Foam healthcare mattresses are manufactured with either flat or irregularly surfaced foams. Patients normally lay in place on a healthcare mattress, and after a period of time moisture and heat contribute to the foam particles losing part of its memory, thereby creating a slightly depressed area in the center of the healthcare mattress where most of the patient's weight is disbursed.